


Happy Endo

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami....i za siedmioma boiskami do kosza...żył sobie pewien królewicz, Kise...</p><p>No właśnie. Żył sobie piękny królewicz Kise, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami - Akashim i Midorimamą, oraz braćmi Murasaibarą Aomine i siostrą Momoi. Biedny Kise nie mógł znaleźć sobie ukochanej. Wnet jego ojciec, Król Akashi, władca Rakuzan, posłał go do Zamku Seirin, gdzie została uwięziona śliczna księżniczka Kuroko, strzeżona przez złego Tygrysiego Smoka! Czy Kise uda się ją uwolnić, i czy będą żyć długo i szczęśliwie, jak to bywa w bajkach? Czy może ktoś ma jednak niecne plany, by stanąć im na drodze?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Endo - taki tytuł brzmi bardziej "japońsko" xD

Dawno, dawno temu, za siedmioma górami, za siedmioma rzekami....i za siedmioma boiskami do kosza...żył sobie pewien królewicz, Kise. Był on zaiste bardzo przystojnym królewiczem, kochały się w nim wszystkie dziewczęta z wioski, a także księżniczki z wielu innych królestw.

Królewicz ten miał piękne, złociste blond włosy i brązowo-miodowe oczy, był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną, który często malowany był na okładkach takich magazynów jak ,,Wieśniackie Życie’’, ,,New Wiocha Time’’ czy też ,,BRAViOcha’’. Był popularny niemalże na całym świecie.

Jednakże w głębi duszy, Królewicz Kise był bardzo samotny. Nie interesowały go te wszystkie księżniczki, które przysyłały mu ciągle miłosne listy, ani nawet dziewczęta z wioski, które zostawiały mu pod bramą jego zamku bukiety kwiatów zebranych na bagnach.

Ojciec księcia – Akashi – był bardzo surowym Królem i rodzicem. Kise jako dziecko musiał bardzo dużo się uczyć i ćwiczyć, nawet jego matka – Midorimama – nie mogła nic na to poradzić. Kise nie mógł także szukać wsparcia u swego starszego brata – Murasakibary – który miał na niego totalny olew i często nawet nie pamiętał, kim Kise jest. A gdyby tego jeszcze było mało, Kise często był porównywany do swego najstarszego brata – Aomine. Kise więc cały czas starał się go pokonać, nie ważne w czym, byle by tylko zaimponować swemu ojcu, Akashiemu. Nawet młodsza siostra Kise – Momoi – osobiście więcej trzymała się Aomine, niż Kise. I to bardzo go smuciło.

Czuł, że nie ma nikogo.

Aż pewnego dnia...

-         Kise - rzekł władczo Akashi ze swego złotego tronu, za którym wisiało ogromne godło ich państwa – Czerwone nożyczki na żółtym tle.

-         Tak, ojcze?- zapytał Kise, kłaniając się nisko

-         Już dorosłeś do tego, aby mieć żonę - powiedział Król - Wybrałem więc dla ciebie twą wybrankę, albowiem oczy moje niezastąpione w szukaniu są i odnajdą każdą godną dołączenia do naszej rodziny osobę.

-         Któż to jest, mój ojcze?- zapytał Kise, czując w sercu ukłucie. A więc nawet żony sam sobie nie może wybrać...

-         Księżniczka ta mieszka w Zamku Seirin, za Lasem Kirisaki.

-         Las Kirisaki?- Kise spojrzał lekko przestraszony na swego ojca - Najniebezpieczniejszy las na świecie...ale...zaraz, zaraz, Zamek Seirin?!

-         Tak. Ten zamek, który pilnowany jest przez Tygrysiego Smoka. Masz go pokonać i oswobodzić piękną księżniczkę, z którą będę mógł...yy...to znaczy, którą poślubisz i która dzięki temu znajdzie się w naszej rodzinie. Imię księżniczki tej brzmi Kuroko.

-         Kurokocchi...?- powtórzył zamyślony Kise.

-         Powiedziałem KUROKO, idioto - powiedział Król Akashi - Wyruszysz natychmiast. Zrób wszystko, by księżniczka Kuroko do nas trafiła, o siebie dbać nie musisz. A teraz ruszaj. Twój koń Hanamiya już czeka.

W ten właśnie sposób Królewicz Kise wyruszył w niebezpieczną podróż przez Las Kirisaki ku Zamku Seirin. Kise walczył z ogrem Haizakim, największym i najobleśniejszym ze wszystkich stworzeń żyjących na Ziemi, a także z ogromnymi robakami takimi jak Makoto, Furuhashi, Yamazaki, czy też Kazuya. Oprócz tego musiał także przebyć drogę przez wysokie, Kiseżerne rośliny zwane Kasamatsu.

Aż po trzech dniach i trzech nocach Kise dotarł do Zamku Seirin. Nie zwlekając ani chwili, ruszył biegiem do najwyższej wieży, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć księżniczkę Kuroko, lecz w komnacie nikogo nie zastał. Kiedy podszedł do łóżka, ujrzał kartkę zapisaną ładnym pismem. Przeczytał:

,,Moja sypialnia jest na parterze, idioto’’

Królewicz Kise ruszył więc prędko za wskazówką ukrytą w tej zagadce, której rozwiązanie zajęło mu kilka minut. Gdy wtargnął do komnaty na parterze, ujrzał na łóżku piękną niewiastę, Księżniczkę Kuroko, która siedziała spokojnie, upijając przez słomkę z bambusa jakiś napój.

-         Domo - mruknęła.

-         Ah - Kise stał oszołomiony jej pięknem, nie wiedząc, cóż uczynić. Uroda księżniczki była wręcz zniewalająca. Jej piękne, błękitne włosy poruszały się lekko na wietrze stworzonym przez przeciąg. Jej piękne, błękitne gały wpatrywały się beznamiętnie w Kise - Tyś jest...

-         Kuroko desu. A teraz zamknij drzwi, bo mnie przewieje.

-         Co tu się wyprawia?!- usłyszeć nagle można było grzmiący głos.

Kise, zupełnie zaskoczony, odskoczył prędko od drzwi i odsunął się od nich, tym samym zbliżając się do Kuroko.

W drzwiach, dumnie, z podniesioną głową, stał Tygrysi Smok, niegdyś znany jako Kagami Taiga.

-         Aha!- wrzasnął Kagami - Chcesz ukraść Księżniczkę Kuroko, tak?! Aby to zrobić, musisz mnie najpierw pokonać!- to mówiąc, wyciągnął zza swych pleców piłkę do kosza - Jeśli mnie pokonasz, oddam ci Kuroko. Lecz jeśli przegrasz...cholera, jesteś synem Akashiego, prawda?

-         Ah! Tak!

-         Czyli z okupu nici.. - Kagami westchnął ciężko - No nic, będę musiał cię zabić, bo zjeść ciebie mi się nie widzi. Zrozumiano?! A teraz chodź, walczmy!

-         Ja popatrzę - powiedziała Księżniczka Kuroko, ruszając za Kagamim niczym jego cień.

Kise, nie mając wyjścia, ruszył za nimi na boisko. Zasady był proste. Ten, kto pierwszy rzuci 10 razy do kosza, wygra księżniczkę Kuroko.

-         Ka-ga-mi, Ka-ga-mi.. - dopingowała Tygrysiego Smoka Kuroko.

-         Ej, czemu jemu kibicujesz?!- krzyknął Kise.

-         Bo mnie tu wcale nie jest źle - odparła spokojnie księżniczka, popijając swój napój.

-         Graj!- wrzasnął Kagami, wrzucając do kosza piłkę.

I tak, Kagami wygrał 83 do 2. Kise jednak, zdesperowany by zdobyć tę jakże piękną księżniczkę, postanowił podstępem ją ukraść!

-         Hau hau hau!- wrzasnął Kise nagle.

-         Aaaaa!- wrzasnął Kagami, szybko uciekając w róg boiska, kucając i zakrywając głowę dłońmi.

-         Teraz, szybko!- Kise chwycił Księżniczkę Kuroko, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię, po czym zaczął prędko biec w stronę swego konia Hanamiyi.

I tak, przez kolejne trzy dni i trzy noce Kise gnał na swym prawie martwym koniu ku Zamku Rakuzan. Tuż przed bramą, wśród tysięcy bukietów dla Kise od wieśniaczek, jego koń Hanamiya padł z wycieńczenia. Kise stał przez minutę w milczeniu przy bukietach kwiatów, oddając cześć biednemu konikowi. Aż po chwili przyszedł mężczyzna, który zajmował się pogrzebami zarówno ludzi jak i zwierząt, Kiyoshi, po czym wziął konia na swe szerokie ramiona i odszedł z nim.

Kiedy Kise stanął przed obliczem swego ojca, Król Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko.

-         Tak jak przewidywałem, wróciłeś z Księżniczką Kuroko.

-         Wasza Wysokość - Kuroko ukłoniła się przed nim.

-         Witaj, Księżniczko w naszym skromnym zamku.

-         Pragnę powiedzieć Ci, Królu, że Zamek twój piękny, w porównaniu ze starym, zarośniętym zamkiem Seirin.

-         Oh, tak mówisz, moja miła?

-         Akashi - Midorimama poprawiła okulary na swym nosie - Czuję w środku coś dziwnego, kiedy mówisz tym tonem do Księżniczki Kuroko.

-         To zazdrość, droga żono, ale nie przejmuj się tym. Idź ze swym służącym do swej komnaty, chcę porozmawiać z naszym synem i jego przyszłą żoną.

-         Takao, chotto koi - Midorimama odeszła ze swym służącym Takao, a Król Akashi ponownie uśmiechnął się do Księżniczki Kuroko.

-         Cieszę się niezmiernie, że będziesz w naszej rodzinie - rzekł - Tylko tyle chciałem ci powiedzieć, albowiem gdy cię ujrzałem, wnet wszystko zrozumiałem i słów już nie trzeba.

-         Rozumiem - odparła Kuroko.

-         Kise - rzekł Akashi - Odprowadź Księżniczkę do jej komnaty.

W ten sposób, pełen miłości i szczęścia w sercu Kise zaprowadził swą przyszłą żonę do jej komnaty. Po drodze jednak, na korytarzu spotkali Księcia Aomine, z piłką w ręce.

-         Yo - przywitał się Aomine, patrząc na Księżniczkę Kuroko - Zagramy?

Kise już chciał odrzec coś Aomine, jednakże reakcja Księżniczki Kuroko zupełnie go zaskoczyła.

Księżniczka bowiem, patrząc zafascynowana na Aomine, upuściła nawet swój napój i jakby w zwolnionym tempie podbiegła do Aomine, który patrzył na nią zupełnie zwyczajnie, czekając cierpliwie, aż w końcu do niego podbiegnie. Kise nie był zdolny nawet się poruszyć, kiedy Aomine i Kuroko ruszyli razem przez korytarz w stronę wyjścia, by iść na boisko pograć.

-         Ty, a może przy okazji zostaniesz moją żoną?- zagadnął Aomine - Płaska jesteś, ale nie brzydka.

-         Tak. Z przyjemnością - odparła Księżniczka Kuroko.

A Kise stał...i nie poruszał się.

 

 

 

Morał tej bajki jest krótki, i nie którym znany...nie każdy morał się rymuje.


End file.
